


A Musketeer in Disguise

by alysanne



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysanne/pseuds/alysanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the mirror of his father, with his broad smile and dark hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Musketeer in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something short I posted to Tumblr a couple of weeks ago and decided to share here. Enjoy!  
> (Spoilers for ep 10, speculation for season 2 and beyond.)

It is impossible to tell, really.

To the untrained eye, little Louis is the mirror of his father, with his broad smile and dark hair. The prince is quick to laugh and quick to sulk when he does not get his way. He plays at swords with the king, and Louis is surprisingly gentle with his son, more than often not allowing him to win. “Well done!” he’ll cry, lying flat on his back as the little prince points a child’s sword at his father’s throat. “You’ll be the finest swordsman France has ever seen!”

He is a far greater father than a husband, Anne thinks.

Sometimes little Louis vanishes from sight, and the king begins to worry, but Anne knows her son is safe in the hands of the Musketeers. Captain Treville has taken a liking to Louis, lifting him down from the steps of the Musketeers’ regiment as if he is an ordinary child, not the heir to France. D’Artagnan will ruffle the boy’s hair, Porthos gives him a cheeky grin, and even Athos warms to the prince, bending down to speak to him gently.

Her son is particularly taken with Aramis. Whenever the Musketeers are guarding the royal family, little Louis is always at Aramis’ heels, the two deep in conversation. Louis is always keen to demonstrate a new skill he has learned with the sword, and Aramis shouts in glee as the boy waves his sword about. “You’re a Musketeer in disguise, Your Highness!” he laughs.

King Louis is not impressed with his son’s attraction to the Musketeers. “The way he behaves, you’d think he’s a soldier’s son, not a prince of France,” he grumbles.

Anne says nothing in response.

After all, little Louis is the mirror of his father, with his broad smile and dark hair.


End file.
